classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
1952 Ford
The Ford line of cars was again refreshed for 1952, although remaining similar to the all-new 1949 Fords. This time, curved one-piece windshield glass joined a new "Mileage Maker" straight-6 engine with 101 hp. The 226 CID (3.7 L) L-head straight-6 was replaced by an overhead valve 215 CID (3.5 L) Mileage Maker with 101 hp (75 kW), while the old 239 CID (3.9 L) Flathead V8 remained with 110 hp (82 kW). 1952 The model lines were again reshuffled, with the base model now called "Mainline" and mid-level called "Customline". The top "Crestline" included the "Sunliner" convertible, "Victoria" hardtop, and "Country Squire" station wagon. Inside was a "flight-style" control panel and new pedals suspended from below the dashboard. A voltmeter, gas gauge, temp. gauge, and oil pressure where standard. The clock and radio where in the center of the dash. The grille sported a single center "bullet" surrounded by a chrome ring as well as "jet intake" corner markers. New trunk hinges were used that would not cursh the contents of the trunk. The brake and clutch pedal were now suspended. Wheelbase was 115". In these years, an overdrive transmission option was available. 1953 1953 was Ford's 50th anniversary. The big news for 1953 was the availability of power-assisted brakes and steering, which had previously been limited to the Mercury and Lincoln lines. The center grill bullet lost its ring and was now flanked by vertical black stripes, while the corner markers were plain rectangular lights rather than the circular "intakes". All 1953 Fords featured commemorative steering wheels marking the company's 50th anniversary. William Clay Ford paced the Indianapolis 500 in a Sunliner convertible with a dummy Continental tire kit (Coronado kit). This was also the last year for real wood trim on the Country Squire wagon. Toward the end of the year, Ford added "Master-Guide" power steering as an option on cars with V8s. Full instramentaion was still used. A unusual service provided by Ford was that the radio preset buttons would already be set to local stations by the dealer. The heater was $44. 1954 The long-lived Flathead V8 engine was replaced for 1954 by an overhead valve Y-block unit, marking the end of an era. This engine produced 130 hp (97 kW) with a 2-barrel carburetor and an impressive 160 hp (119 kW) with a Holley four-barrel in the official-use-only law enforcement model. Another new addition was the "Crestline Skyliner" 2-door hardtop, which featured an acrylic glass panel over the front half of the roof. Also added was the new "Astra-Dial Control panel" speedometer, which has a clear, plastic covering on the top, which let sunlight illuminate it in the day-time. Also added was a four-way power front seat. A snap-in sunshade was a desirable option. The "woody" Country Squire wagon now used artificial fiberglass panels but remained the most-expensive Ford. Australian production The 1952 Ford was also produced by Ford Australia from 1952 to 1955. A four-door sedan was offered as the V8 Customline and a two-door coupe utility was marketed as the V8 Mainline Utility. The Utility was developed by Ford Australia using the chassis of the US Ford two-door convertible. Both models were updated in 1953 and 1954 along the lines of the US Fords and were powered by the Flathead V8 which went into Australian production in 1952. Gallery National Car show 193.JPG|1954 Ford Crestline Skyliner DSC02194S.JPG|1952 Ford Crestline Sunliner Category:Ford Category:Ford of America Category:Ford of Australia Category:Post-war